


Velociraptors are  dragon chickens

by chaos



Series: 'Raptor Pack [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Spirit Guides, Velociraptors, feathered velociraptors, sentinelverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis was told she would never come online. </p><p>She was 9 when she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velociraptors are  dragon chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/gifts).



> I'm first up going to say my laptop is giving me hell. Means my other fics are on hold. 
> 
> Secondly. 
> 
> My verse notes. 
> 
> Sentinels and Guides can have extinct spirit guides. However- they have to believe in the possibility of them in order to interact. Basically means that most adult emergents with a prehistoric or extinct spirit beast is not going to accept it (unless they are very open minded). 
> 
> Also in this verse it is possible for sentinels and guides to shape shift if the bond with their spirit guides is strong enough and if their gifts are strong enough. It isn't a common gift (and is most likely to happen under duress for the first time)
> 
>  
> 
> Also idek about the title. I couldn't think of anything else ok?

She hurt, her back throbbing from being punished because she wasn't good enough. She was wrong, and her daddy, even Dormant, knew that.  
She was a Guide, and as of last night, she was online.  
Her daddy didn't know that part, all he knew was that she should be broken like him, dirty, wrong and bad. The Guide centre had said as much, thinking she were too stupid to understand them. Her daddy's mind was poison, and they thought the longer she was around him then the more it would effect her. 

She saw her 'shadow' and wrapped her too thin body around it. She was /her/ secret friend, her Dragon. Dragon made everything feel alright and helped keep her safe when her daddy was drinking, which was all the time. 

"You won't leave me, will you?" The nine year old girl whispered, scrubbing tears from her face as the chicken sized feather and fluff covered 'Dragon' offered a soft series of whistles. 

She could hear her daddy moving around and pressed herself tighter back into the closet she was hiding in, eyes closed right as she tried not to /feel/ the anger-hate-broken-rage that poured from Him. She knew that if she waited he would drink enough and pass out, and she would be able to sneak down and get some food. For now though, she could only curl up tighter, the dark blue violet wing of her Dragon wrapped over her as the spirit animal made soft soothing trills and whistles. 

It wasn't till all was quiet that she unfurled her body, as silently as possible wiggling her way out of the closet. Dragon followed, body sleek as she inspected the area before giving a soft 'all clear' whistle. 

Darcy Lewis was nine when she tiptoed past her biological father and made the biggest decision of her life- to leave. 

She had nowhere to go, that much was apparent. She had nowhere to go and was unprepared for life in the middle of New York's Hell's Kitchen by herself. Even Dragon, as much as she tried, could only help a little bit- she helped her find shelter and edible food- but winter was coming, and she needed more. 

Darcy chewed her lip hard enough to draw blood as she watched the older kids playing in the park- more importantly she looked from them to the pile of coats on a park bench. She edged closer, the autumn weather already cold enough to make her fingers ache. She needed something to stay warm- even a stupid kid like her knew that.  
Dragon darted ahead, giving a soft trilling call. Darcy gave a grin as she edged towards the coats, freezing as she heard a large cat growl in reply.  
Her eyes widened as she froze, one hand extended to the coats, even as a dark haired teen edged towards her, one hand holding a cane which he tapped every couple of steps. 

"Hey kid." The blind teens nose twitched as he took in her scent and head cocked to the side in a very typical for his kind gesture. Sentinel. 

Darcy didn't speak, her heart rate ratcheting up, fear thrumming from her body. 

"Hey, it's ok." He soothed, hands raising up in the universal 'I mean no harm' gesture. "You're cold, and hungry." He stated. "I'm Matt."

"Darcy." She answered, eyes wide as his cat padded over, giving dragon a sniff over. "Your cat is a smilodon." She blurted. 

Matt blinked. "Yeah, he doesn't come out very often. Most don't want to see him."

"I don't blame him." Darcy replied. "Dragon- she hides a lot too. I mean, it's like because people don't think she can be real, they aren't able to admit that she exists. Which is stupid- I mean, they are spirit animals- who is really going to tell them they can't be something?"

"Here." Matt rummaged through a back pack, pulling out a handful of protein bars. "Take these. Just don't eat them too quick, they will likely make you sick." 

Darcy bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, not wanting to take the bars. 

"Hey, I don't want anything for them." Matt soothed. "You know that, I know you can feel it."

She quirked her lips into a grin before reaching out and grabbing the bars, shoving all but one into the small back pack she had picked up her first week on the streets. 

"Can I give you my jacket as well?" Matt asked her. 

"Won't you get in trouble for losing it?" Darcy frowned, worried. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I'm the blind guy. People /expect/ me to lose things." Matt grinned, shrugging out of his wool jacket and offering it to her. 

Darcy gave a snort of laughter "they don't know you are online, do they?"

"They decided after I left my sight that I would go dormant." Matt admitted. 

Darcy gave him a tight hug. "They decided that I wouldn't come online at all because my dad." Her heart started to pound and she could feel the fear running up her spine and suffocating her. 

"It's ok little one." Matts voice was as soothing as a hug and he instinctively wrapped his mental landscape around her, acting as a buffer for the young Guides emotions. 

Darcy curled up against him, breathing through the panic attack, not that she knew that was what it was- all she knew was that the hug made her feel better. 

"Are- do you have somewhere safe to stay?" Matt asked her gently. 

Darcy gave a shrug. "Me and Dragon are fine on our own" she told him, head tucking down. 

Matt made a huge front sound "I know you are but humour me? You aren't /my/ Guide but I want to keep you safe."

Darcy knew that she couldn't keep sleeping in alleys and doorways, not with it getting colder by the night. "What have you got in mind?" She asked, voice showing he suspicion plain. 

"I have a friend, Stick. He's- well, he's been training me. He has a gym and I'm sure he won't mind you staying there."

Darcy gave a shrug. "How about we ask and if he doesn't want me there I go."

Matt's grin was wide. "Deal." 

"What aren't you telling me?" Darcy was still suspicious. 

"Stick's a Sentinel- a good one, not one that thinks Guides should be controlled." Matt told her, even as he took her hand and started guiding her to the dojo. 

Stick was, well, he reminded her of what she would expect a ninja to be- wiry and strong. He took one look at her and muttered under his breath before ushering her inside. 

"There's a glorified closet with a bed back there. Blankets in the cupboard. Use the showers, the waters warm." He directed, leaving Darcy standing wide eyed. 

"Get to it girlie." Stick's voice was gruff in a way that his emotion, but nothing was hidden by a Guides empathy. 

Darcy darted around him to the shower, excited to have a proper shower for the first time in what felt like forever. When she came finished her shower, she found that one of the (super sneaky) Sentinels had switched her clothes out for an adult sized sweat shirt that fit her like a dress. It was comfy, and warm, and made her look even more waif like then she was. 

Stick glanced at her briefly. "Stew for dinner." He told her, eying her slightly. "Matt's gone to get you clothes that fit."

Darcy frowned. "I can look after myself. I don't need looked after just because I'm a Guide."

"Kid, you are a whole of what? Seven?" 

"I'm nine." Came the petulant response. From a Darcy who crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. 

"Nine then." Stick answered. "Most nine year olds are going to school not trying to figure out how to keep themselves alive."

"Schools stupid." Darcy informed him. "Only good thing about it was it kept me away from da" she bit off the sentence mid word. "Rather go read in the library."

"You like learning kid?" Stick asked, moving to get her a bowl of stew and sitting it on the table, moving to give her plenty of room. 

"Yeah. Love learning." Darcy answered after gulping her first mouthful, ravenous, even after the protein bar. 

Stick waited till she slowed down her mouthfuls. "I have granddaughters your age." He told her. "Wouldn't be a stretch to have one of them staying, at least on paper."

Darcy looked up at him suspiciously. "Why? I don't- why do you care?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone." Stick told her. "And I will not relegate /anyone/ to the hellhole that is a Sentinel and Guide school, not if I can help them."

Darcy cocked her head to the side "you taught Matt how to hide." She stated. 

"Yeah I did. Didn't want to see him taken and" Stick shook his head. "Some things a kid doesn't need to know."

"Stick, tell her why." Matts voice was soft but cut through their conversation. "My family has a tendency to, well- they say that the Murdock Sentinels have the devil in them."

"Bah." Stick bit out. "Devil my ass. They just don't like facing off against Primal Alphas."

"If they hadn't thought I was dormant they would have forced me dormant." Matts voice was bitter. 

Darcy gasped, even as Dragon left onto her lap and pressed her head against her shoulder, whistling desperately in panic. 

Stick inhaled sharply, eyes on the spirit animal. "I was not expecting /that/" he gave a crooked grin. "Hello sweetheart. It's been a long time since I have seen one of your ilk."

"You know what Dragon is?" Darcy asked, wide eyed. 

"She is a velociraptor spirit Guide." Stick grinned. "Absolutely beautiful. 

Darcy looked at the 'raptor cuddling against her and blurted "I thought they were bigger. And less, well, floofy."

"Don't trust movies, girlie and always fact check." Stick scowled. "Darcy-girl promise me you will trust her. If she takes to another Guide and you don't know why, just trust her."

"You know something I don't?" Darcy asked. 

"I know lots of things. " Stick rubbed his face. "I've seen a spirit guide like yours /once/. The Guide pack that formed around it- it gave the Center the excuse to decide who was worth being a guide or a sentinel."

Darcy was silent, a frown on her face. "When?" She asked him. 

"I was a boy and it was the middle of the war."

The old Sentinel replied.

Darcy set her spoon into her now empty bowl before going to the sink and rinsing it. 

"Can you teach me to protect myself?"

She asked as she turned back.

Stick gave a formal bow to the child guide and the velociraptor spirit "It would be my honor."


End file.
